


如果爱情（SJ）

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	如果爱情（SJ）

18

松本润进门的时候像小偷一样轻手轻脚的合上大门，生怕让房间里的人听到什么响动。客厅的灯也不敢开，坐在玄关脱掉了皮鞋，踩着拖鞋只有脚尖着地，小心翼翼的往卧室挪。

两米……一米……啊……摸到门把了……

客厅里的灯就在此刻亮起来。

二宫和也穿着睡衣靠在自己的房门口，板着脸抄着手面无表情的看向松本润。

“nino，我回来啦。”

二宫不说话。

“……好困啊，我先回去睡了。”

二宫还是不说话。

松本重新把手搭在门把手上，轻轻拧动，抬脚就准备往里走。

“你是觉得只有樱井翔担心你是不是？”

“nino……”

“所以只要瞒着樱井翔就行，其他人知道也没关系，反正你松本润是不是安全，别人都不在乎是不是？”

二宫的声音不大，平日里有些尖锐的嗓音在此刻异常的平静，语气仿佛就只是在问松本吃饭了么。

熟悉他如松本润却很清楚他生气了。

时间要倒回到一天前。

在樱井家留宿了两天之后，樱井开车送松本回了家，到家的时候是下午，二宫人还在学校。松本在家里洗了澡，打算做晚饭的时候有一起玩儿的大学朋友跟他打电话，问他要不要去山谷滑翔——松本一向是非常喜欢这种冒险的项目的，但因为15岁的时候在美国曾经因为这个受过严重的伤，自那以后二宫一向是不愿意他去的——所以老实了这两年的松本在收到同学邀请的时候想也没想的就答应了，只留下一个字条语焉不详的说自己和大学朋友出去庆祝生日了。

二宫和也可以说是这个世界上最了解他的人，更何况二宫还是一个细心又聪明的家伙。

今天说好了要开庆祝会，如果真的是大学同学要庆祝生日，完全可以邀请对方一起来参加。退一万步讲要和同学单独开庆祝会，手机重症依赖症患者的松本也不会选择写字条这种过时又不保证二宫能看到的方式，除非他不能跟二宫说实话——他向来是没办法在二宫面前说谎成功的。  
看着松本咬着下唇却并不打算解释什么的样子，二宫就知道自己猜对了松本一定是偷偷去干什么自己不让他做得事情，再看看运动装和裤脚的泥土，不难再猜到他是做什么去了。

昔日那个小小的小孩子已经长得比他还要高了，此刻正两手放在身侧，低着头一言不发。二宫只觉得自己的火不打一处来，他记得那时候松本的个头还没他高，回了美国之后一直吵着要自己去陪他，结果好不容易等到放假，松本却躺在病床上，还因为摔到头部昏迷了好几天——那样让人揪心的事情二宫已经不想再回忆。

二宫本来是想绕开松本径自回卧室的，他不想跟松本吵架，而他现在完全没办法控制自己的情绪。但是他注意到松本白皙的手腕上的淤青和刮伤，对方察觉到他目光之后下意识把右手往身后藏的行为让他更火大。

但是二宫毕竟是心软了。

他就依旧板着脸，却从柜子里取了药箱，动作轻柔的帮松本给伤口上了药。

整个过程中松本多次试图搭话，都被二宫不咸不淡堵了回去，最后也只能乖巧的闭嘴。

生日会的时间定在中午，松本稍微的补了眠，相叶和小栗就带着礼物来了，不过两个人刚刚进门，就察觉到了房间内不同寻常的气氛。两个人莫名所以的对视一眼，却发现对方跟自己一样一头雾水。整个生日会就在这样有些尴尬的气氛下进行，哪怕相叶如何的装傻充愣想活跃气氛，二宫连平时吐槽的话都不接，就沉默的吃东西。

二宫越沉默，松本就越觉得委屈。

他没想到二宫会这么生气，也没想到原本该开开心心成年生日会会变得这么冷淡，哪怕明白这次是自己做错了，明白对于二宫来说没有什么比自己的安全更重要，可还是忍不住委屈。

到了相叶和小栗实在忍受不了这个气氛告辞的时候，松本已经喝了不少酒，本来喝闷酒就容易醉，此刻他已经有些昏昏沉沉了的打算睡了，二宫却在接了导师电话之后就匆匆忙忙赶到学校去了。

盘腿在沙发上坐了十分钟之后，松本越发觉得家里冷清的让他难受，起身随手拿了钥匙和钱包就出门了。

++++++++

樱井刚刚做完连续六个小时的生放送回到家里，洗完澡换上舒适的家居服之后，开了冰啤酒，坐在沙发上考虑着要不要现在打个电话给松本，问问今天生日会开得怎么样。

就听到了门被砸的哐当响。

这让樱井不由得皱起了眉，谁会在晚上五六点钟来自己家，而且他认识的人当中也没哪个会放着好好的门铃不用，把门砸的这么大声。

打开门，门外站着的却是今天过生日的恋人，让樱井脸上的表情不由自主的带上了温柔的笑意。

“我不是把我公寓的钥匙给你了嘛？”

谁知道这家伙把手里捏着的钥匙抬到樱井眼前，用快要哭了的声音说话。

“打不开……翔君……钥匙打不开……”

捏在手指上的那把钥匙很明显并不是自己公寓的钥匙——得出这样的判断之后，樱井大概也就猜到松本已经喝醉了——而对方接下来的行为也就应正了这样的推测。

松本点点头，然后念叨着用不着你啦就把钥匙随手扔在了地上，接着就整个人扑进了樱井的怀里。

“你这是喝了多少？”

松本从樱井怀里抬起胳膊，眯着一只眼睛跟樱井比划，不多不多就这么多红酒——然后拇指和食指隔出一小段距离，还没等樱井感慨这酒量也太小的时候，就又接着说。

“还有三瓶啤酒！”

所以二宫居然不拦着他？

然而今天松本似乎是打定了注意不愿意樱井多问什么，软趴趴的趴在樱井怀里，揽着樱井的脖子撒娇。

“翔君……我好困……”

得，樱井也不好再问什么，看松本这迷迷糊糊的样子，能自己坐出租车到这里都不容易，樱井本来扶着松本的后背，颤颤巍巍走了两步之后，干脆整个人横抱了起来，把松本放在自己的床上。

“那还要洗澡么？”

松本却不答话，躺在床上小幅度的抬起手臂向樱井招了招手。

“翔君……”

后面嘟囔了什么就半点也听不清楚了，樱井只好俯下身凑过去，却没想到松本突然使劲揽住了他的脖子。

“我洗干净才来的噢……”

以往清澈的眼神此刻因为醉酒而显得迷蒙，这么看着樱井，却有种别样的风情。而且醉鬼先生显然很不满意恋人的反应迟钝，一转身把樱井压在了身下。

“我生日……我……我说了算……”

不给樱井任何的反应时间，乱七八糟的吻就落在樱井嘴唇上，松本连说话都有些大舌头了，在樱井身上撩拨的动作简直如同折磨一般，勾起樱井的欲望却又半点多余的抚慰都没有。

但是恋人难得主动还是让樱井很享受，干脆好整以暇的半点动作都没有，只是看着松本的吻沿着脖颈一点一点下移。

胡乱的扯掉自己和樱井的衣服之后松本学着之前樱井对他的那样，半坐在樱井的大腿上，低着头用舌头舔舐着樱井胸前的突起，两个手分别压着樱井的胳膊——实际上以他现在的力气根本没办法控制住樱井，不过樱井还是乖乖的抬着胳膊任由恋人在自己身上吸允出一个个红痕。所以当松本跪在床上把樱井的欲望含进嘴里的时候，樱井甚至还来不及阻止。

他是知道松本对于给他口是有些反感的，所以他也从来没在情事里强迫过对方，此刻松本醉酒却做出这样的动作，樱井第一反应就是想要推开他。

松本却依旧保持着跪着的姿势，双眼通红声音黏腻，手还搭在樱井硬挺的欲望上。

“翔君…不喜欢么？”

反正樱井翔是没办法违心的说出不喜欢的。

于是默许了松本的动作。

恋人因为醉酒而更显得粉嫩的嘴唇含着自己的欲望，只是这样的画面就已经足够勾人，更何况樱井还能感觉到无与伦比的温暖而柔软的触感。松本的技巧说不上好，柔软的舌头舔舐着樱井的欲望，口腔内壁不断吸允着让樱井觉得自己随时会射出来。

松本却突然停止了动作。

然后挣扎着从床头柜拿出润滑液，不管三七二十一的倒在自己手上一堆，就这么半跪在樱井身前，把手伸进了自己身后的小穴里。

樱井这才察觉到事情有些不对头，哪怕是醉酒，松本的行为也不该如此反常。

可是情况已经不允许他思考。

大概因为醉的迷迷糊糊又是第一次自己润滑，松本的动作磕磕绊绊，急得他都要哭了，身后的小穴却还是只能勉强的伸进去两根指头。于是就打算这样硬把樱井硬挺的欲望吃下去，樱井赶紧伸手揽过他的腰，让松本趴在自己身上，然后伸手动作温柔的牵着松本自己的手，一点一点开拓着松本的后穴。

感觉到松本面色潮红的在自己脖子上蹭来蹭去，樱井才松开了他的手，翻身把松本压在自己身下，直接贯穿进去。

感觉到身体被樱井的欲望填满的同时，松本终究还是咬着嘴唇哭了出来。

哪怕要问发生了什么也不可能是这个时候了，樱井吻住松本的嘴唇阻止他咬破自己，然后扶着他的胯骨，猛地抽插了起来。

松本最开始哭的声音，渐渐变成呻吟，然后在樱井不断的进攻里，揽着樱井的脖子，全身沉浸在了这场性爱里。

等到樱井射在松本身体里的时候，大概因为发了汗，松本反倒比一开始清醒了一些，沉默不语的趴在樱井怀里。

樱井揉了揉松本有些汗气的头发。

“怎么了？”

松本不说话，樱井就也不追问，就安静的等着。

“……nino生我气了。”

靠在樱井的肩膀上，松本把整件事情毫无遗漏的讲给樱井听。

樱井叹了口气。

“润，你觉得二宫君生气不应该么？”

松本把脑袋埋在樱井肩窝里，声音闷闷的回答。

“是我害nino担心了……”

“其实二宫君说你只怕我担心只瞒着我，这句话也不对。你是想去玩儿，却知道二宫君会担心你，所以才只是留了字条。至于我……润，你大概就根本没想到要跟我说一声这种事情吧。”

“翔君……”

樱井侧过身，轻柔的吻在松本额头，然后露出温柔的笑容。

“可是你能来找我，我就很开心了。”


End file.
